A large amount of time is spent in developing sensor systems that minimize an effect that a mechanical housing has on the mechanical signal applied to the mechanical housing. A long development time increases time to market, as well as capital investment in a project. In addition, the increased time to market and capital costs can potentially lead to designs and material choices with non-ideal solutions. The marketplace is ever more critical of the accuracy that sensors provide. To achieve more accurate sensor systems a more analytical approach needs to be taken.
It would be desirable to implement mechanical transfer function cancellation.